


Study Session

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: Fictober 2018 Pieces [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Drabble, Feel free to read it as OT3 instead of BROT3, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Lux POV, Phil Collins Reference, Song Lyrics, The Blonde Squad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Ezreal and Janna get silly during a group study session with Lux.Drabble for the Fictober18 Day 1 prompt “Can you feel this?”





	Study Session

“Can you feel this?” Ezreal asked. Lux wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or Janna and didn’t look up from drawing her graph.

“Lux?” he clarified.

“What?” she said, still concentrating.

“Can you feel it? I can. Janna too.”

Finally she looked up, puzzled. “Feel _what_?”

“I can feel it, coming in the air tonight! Oh lord!” they sang, before trailing off into laughter.

Lux’s brows bent in disapproval, even as half a laugh escaped her. She grabbed a crumpled paper from her earlier attempts and threw it. It bounced off Ezreal’s nose.

“Shut _up_!” she said, grinning.


End file.
